Nick Heidfeld
|birthplace = Mönchengladbach, W Germany |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Retired from F1 |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 2000 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = 2011 Hungarian Grand Prix |lastwin = }} Nick Lars Heidfeld (born 10th May 1977 in Mönchengladbach) is a former Formula One driver who drove for several teams including , and between and . He currently competes in the FIA World Endurance Championships and Formula E. During his F1 career, Heidfeld amassed 13 podium finishes from 183 starts, but failed to win a race, a statistic which leaves the German as the second-most-experienced driver never to win a race. Heidfeld achieved a career-best 5th in the 2005 Drivers' World Championship. Heidfeld also currently holds the record (at 41), of the most consecutive classified race finishes, having been classified in all races between the 2007 French Grand Prix and 2009 Italian Grand Prix inclusive. __TOC__ Formula One History Prost 2000 Sauber 2001 2002 2003 Jordan 2004 Williams 2005 After battle for the cockpit beside Mark Webber, Heidfeld had a testing battle against Antônio Pizzonia, which he won. Throughout the season, he scored 3 podiums, including a 3rd place at Malaysia and two second places at Monaco and Europe, which he achieved his first and only pole position to date. Heidfeld had to miss the Italian and Belgian Grands Prix due to a testing accident which left him injured. He would be replaced by Antônio Pizzonia. As Heidfeld was scheduled to return for the Brazilian Grand Prix, another injury hit him again when he was hit by a motorbike when out cycling, leaving him sitting out for the remainder of the season. BMW Sauber As their driver at Williams, BMW took Nick Heidfeld their own new-founded team as the first driver. 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 - several things After the withdrawal of his former team, Heidfeld had a good opportunity to be the replacement for Heikki Kovalainen at McLaren, also to be the second driver at Mercedes, the successor of the current world champions. But the comeback of the seven-times world champion Michael Schumacher and the move of the current champion Jenson Button to McLaren destroyed his hopes. Mercedes His only chance to continue was being the third driver at Mercedes. Pirelli Nick Heidfeld came with Mercedes to every race until he was released from his contract in August to continue as the test driver for the new tyre supplier Pirelli. BMW Sauber The time at Pirelli remains short: After the Italian GP he got the chance to return to his former team BMW Sauber to replace Pedro de la Rosa for the last races for the season. Lotus Renault 2011 At the beginning of the 2011 season, he found himself in the same situation as the year before. He was expected to sign another contract as a Mercedes reserve driver. After the first tests for 2011, Heidfelds former teammate Robert Kubica was injured in a serious rally crash. Renault needed a replacement for their number one driver and Heidfeld signed a contract to replace Kubica until he will be able to race again. Heidfeld achieved his final podium finish at the Malaysian Grand Prix, finishing in 3rd place. But after the race in Hungary, he was replaced by Bruno Senna for the rest of the season. Formula One Statistical Overview F1 Career Record Career Results | | |16th| Qualified in 12th, but was not allowed to race as his car was found to be underweight.|8th| |12th| |12th| | | |9th| | |0|20th}} | | |7th| |9th| | | | | | | | |11th| |9th|12|8th}} | | |10th| | |8th|12th|7th| |7th| |9th|10th|10th|9th|7th|7|10th}} | | |10th|10th| |11th| | |13th|17th|10th|9th|9th| |9th|6|14th}} | |15th| | | |10th| | |16th|15th| |12th|11th|14th|13th|13th| |3|18th}} | | | |10th| | | | |14th|12th|11th| | | | | | | |28|11th}} | |13th|10th| | | | | | | | |14th| | | |17th|23|9th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |14th| | |61|5th}} | | |9th| |14th| |13th| | |10th|9th| | | |9th| |10th|60|6th}} |12th|19th| |11th|11th|15th|10th|11th|11th| | | | | | |19|13th}} | | |17th|11th|6|18th}} |12th| | | | | | | | |||||||||34|11th}} Notes Category:German Drivers Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:2000 Début Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:BMW Sauber Drivers Category:Prost Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Nick Heidfeld Category:GPDA Chairmen Category:GPDA Directors